Terror In Beyarea
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Something is wrong in the Beyblading world. One by one murders are occuring. One by one, people are getting killed. Important people. Friends and family. But who is causing it? Any why are they? HIATUS. PROBABLY INDEFINITELY.
1. The Beginning

I've always had an idea for this for a while know. I don't know why I thought about it. I just did. *laughs*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing at all. All Beyblade Characters mentioned are own by Takao Aoki. I only own the killer and her beyblade. What she speaks is a poem that I do not own. The Poem is called "The Dance Of Death" by Charles Baudelaire and can be read there -/poets/charles_

Reviews would be loved and adored along with the reviewer while flames will be used for the killers hate.

* * *

Winter had hit the world hard. The snow had already fallen and placed at  
least few inches on the busy streets. Christmas was right around the  
corner. Everyone was running about trying to claim gifts for their  
children and relatives. Oh how people enjoyed the holidays. Christmas  
seemed to bring peace to everyone. They seemed to think that war and  
crime didn't exist. This of course was only pretending. No one could  
believe that there wasn't any hurtful beings in the world. But still,  
this was the time of year for joy, good cheer, and peace on Earth. And  
that's what everyone was doing.

Especially the children.

Over in the park, groups of children all gathered around different  
circles, each one playing the same game. Their faces has smiles  
plastered on them with an excited glint in their eyes. There were very  
little few that looked on with confusion and interest but these were  
newcomers to the game. And it wouldn't be long before they would be  
sucked into the sport. It wouldn't be long at all. Beyblades ran and  
zoomed around the beydishes, hitting up against the opposite beyblade  
every now and then. The tops were urged on by the confident cheers of  
their owners and the crowds that came to watch. Oh how they loved this  
game. It was the best thing for them to enjoy.

There were most who were new to the game though. Whenever their  
beyblades were knocked out of the dish, they would run to them and sulk  
for a hour or so. They didn't understand what they were doing wrong.  
They would follow the examples all the other experienced bladers were  
telling and showing to all the newcomers but they still didn't seem to  
get it right. But they were still confident. They would get back up and  
run to the more advanced players, begging to be taught more.

Except this one boy.

He sat on the swings of the park, staring at the other children  
beyblading. His little yellow beyblade was held tightly in his small  
blue gloved hand. The frown on his face never left as he watched his  
friends playing the game far better than he ever could. It wasn't fair.  
He had suggested that they all play and practice in the park but the  
result was unfortunately this. They were off playing and having the a  
blast battling with other people while he sat here, barely able to  
launch his beyblade. Oh how he wished he could play with them. But he  
refused to go up there and embarrass himself in front of them.

A sigh escaped his small lips. If only someone could help him. His  
prayers would soon be heard though. Where this blader came from was a  
mystery. To the boys knowledge, everyone in the park were blading near  
the beydishes. So when this cloaked man appeared of course he was going  
to be scared shitless and fall out of his seat. The boy backed away from  
him as far as he could, tainting the fresh and untouched snow as he did  
so, until his back hit the metal fence.

"P-p-p-please...! Don't hurt me!"

Everything about this man was scary. The way his face was long and  
narrow, his muscular and large body, black crescent shaped bags that were  
under his eyes, and of course his brown dirty, tattered cloak. What  
wasn't there to be scared about him? But his eyes. His beady eyes looked  
sad and possibly a little hurt.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

The boy looked up at him, confusion yet a hint of fear in his eyes.  
"Y-you're not...?"

Zomb only shook his head. He bent down and grabbed the beyblade, which  
was dropped when the boy panicked. "I want to help you with your  
beyblading technique."

A gasp of surprise escaped the little boy. How did he know he was in  
dire need of help? Was it that obvious? Was he sitting her looking like  
a sad loser while all the other kids were having fun? Now he thought of  
himself as a pathetic person and he wasn't in favor of getting help at  
that moment. ...But he did need the help. Slowly, the boy stood up from  
his wet spot in the snow and cautiously walked towards the monster man.

"Please help me! I wanna learn how to beyblade with all my friends! I  
don't care how long it takes! I'll do it!"

Zomb smiled at him, his Frankenstein look softening slightly. His  
determination reminded him so much of another famous beyblader.  
"Alright."

Hours and hours of training. It was late morning when they started but  
now the sun was starting to set. It was time for everyone go home. But  
not before one more beybattle. The boy was doing his best. His beyblade  
smashed and hit its opponent as hard as it could. He couldn't believe  
how much he improved in the last few hours. It was amazing! Soon the  
battle was over. He reached down to claim his winning yellow beyblade He  
was so proud of himself! And he owed it all to the mysterious person  
that took time out of his schedule to help him practice.

He wanted to thank him but he found him gone. Where could he have gone?

center~*~*~/center

Zomb pulled the hood of his robe over his Frankenstein shaped head,  
feeling the cool December wind beneath his robe. He felt happy despite  
the cold. He had done something good and he was proud of it. Ever since  
he saw the boy win his first beybattle, the smile never left his face.  
He hoped the best for this boy. He would need it in the future in the  
vast world of beyblading.

The loud screeching sound interrupted his calm and peaceful thoughts.

He looked around, frantic eyes darting around the dark alley he had  
taken to get home. It was a woman's scream. He was sure of it. A  
whizzing sound reached his hyper sensitive ears and he had to move out  
of the way from the source. The dark purple beyblade sparked as it  
bounced against a wall and landed on the lid of a trash can. Where had  
it come from? Where was it's owner?

"Carrying bouquet, and handkerchief, and gloves. Proud of her height as  
when she lived, she moves."

That voice. There was something strange about it. It was melodic and  
monotonous. It creepy. It sent chills through his body that not even his  
warm clothing could get rid of. Who was this person? Zomb quickly turned  
around, hearing footsteps in the snow behind him.

"With all the careless and high-stepping grace, and the extravagant  
courtesan's thin face."

His eyes widened at the person walking towards him. She looked like an  
ordinary girl with shoulder length ebony hair and dark green eyes. That  
wasn't what was strange about her. The real reason was that she wore a  
purple dress that came to the middle of her thighs along with thigh-hi  
stockings with a pair of school shoes. Wasn't she freezing to death?  
Her belt swayed along with her hips as she walked closer and closer.

"H-hey...aren't you cold...?" he questioned, fully facing her now.

She only grinned at him, raising her hand to point at her beyblade. "Was  
slimmer waist e'er in a ball-room wooed? Her floating robe, in royal  
amplitude." She didn't wait for a response from him before she grabbed  
her beyblade launcher. It seemed that she wanted a beybattle. "Fall in  
deep folds around a dry foot, shod. With a bright flower-like shoe that  
gems the sod."

She was insane. Here she was standing in the cold with no source of  
warmth, reciting a strange poem of some sorts, and wanting a beyblade  
battle? Just who was she? But still, Zomb was not someone who would turn  
down a battle. The female walked over to one of the many trashcans that  
lined the alley, taking one of the lids that protected the trash from  
the snow. She tossed it in between them, making sure it was upright. A  
makeshift beydish.

The zombie-looking man took his launcher and beyblade out, setting it up  
just as the woman set her own beyblade. They stared at Zoom's, all  
set for their match. They didn't need to voice their readiness. They  
could see it in the others eyes. With no words, only on pure thinking,  
they released their beyblades into the dish. The two beyblades wasted no  
time in attacking its opponent, hitting each other in a sea of sparks.

"The swarm that hum about her collar-bones. As the lascivious streams  
caress the stones," she voice, looking at Zomb with her dark green eyes  
instead of her beyblade. There was a smile on her lips. A confident one  
with a trace of something else. Danger? "Conceal from every scornful  
jest that flies. Her gloomy beauty; and her fathomless eyes."

Zomb chuckled, a grin on his face. "You know, you're really good at  
reciting that. Maybe you should quit beyblading and start writing some  
poetry or songs."

Her smile soon turned into a grin as she nodded towards the beyblades.  
He gave her a confused before looking down and his eyes widened in  
shock. He couldn't believe. His precious Shamblor was being bated around  
like a ball of yarn and a cat. Who was this person?

"Are made of shade and void; with flowery sprays. Her skull is wreathed  
artistically, and sways," she spoke, spreading out her arms to the side  
and staring up at the night sky. "Feeble and weak, on her frail  
vertebrae. O' charm of nothing decked in folly! They-"

"NO! I'm not done yet!"

He growled, his eyes glowing his unique color. Shamblor emerged from  
it's bitchip, releasing a loud growl. His hideous looks were ready for  
blood. But unknown to him, this is what she was anticipating. She  
returned her look to him, her eyes glowing red as she gave him a toothy  
grin, revealing sharp canines like a wolfs. Her bitchip glowed and  
before she knew it, her bit beast emerged. The banshee screamed again,  
her shadowed face revealing a long mouth a white eyes, her body wrapped  
in a long robe.

She released another loud scream before immediately attacking Shamblor.  
her nails raked down the zombie's body, pulling a cutting rotting flesh  
and white bandages. Zomb watched as his precious bitbeast was torn to  
shreds. Not only that, but he could even feel what was happening to him.  
It was excruciating. He keeled over, grasping at his chest as Shamblor  
was ripped apart. He just wanted it to be over. And soon it was. He  
didn't know what had happened to make it end so suddenly but it did.

And he was going to find out why.

He looked up and once again his eyes widened in shock once again. In the  
trash can lid lay his Shamblor, broken into pieces along with its  
bitchip, which no longer held the image of his precious bitbeast. How  
was that even possible? Who in hell was she? A gasp escaped his cold  
lips as the female advanced towards him, a smug look on her face.

"Who laugh and name you a Caricature..." she spoke, grabbing a fistful  
of his hair.

Zomb could easily pull away from her. He was bulkier and bigger than her  
so of course he could. But within her eyes, he saw murderous intent that  
glowed red within her dark green hues. She had a large toothy grin, one  
that seemed to cover the lower half of her face. In her hand, a gleaming  
knife that shone brightly in the dim lighting. He was paralyzed with  
fear. This was the moment that he could tell that his fate was decided  
as soon as he heard her Banshee scream it's blood curdling scream.

"They see not, they whom flesh and blood allure." The knife was raised  
and with one clean cut, slashed across the tall man's throat. The red  
liquid spurted out of him, splattering her clothes and body with it.  
Slowly, Zomb's skin became paler and paler as his blood drained from his  
body until his body finally went limp. She dropped his body as if it was  
nothing. To her, it WAS nothing. Her fingers picked up the traces of the  
blood slowly bringing it up to her lips. A pink tongue darted out of her  
ruby red lips, tasting the substance she found sweet.

"The nameless grace of every bleached, bare bone. That is most dear to  
me, tall skeleton!"

center~*~*~/center

They had all left their warm hideout to go and look for him. Zomb had  
been out all day but he always made sure to be back by 6PM. No matter  
what the circumstance was, he was always home on time. But now it was  
midnight. That was why they were out and about, looking for their lost  
zombie. Sanguinex growled softly, a fang protruding from his upper lip.

"Where could he be? His part of dinner is getting cold," Cenotaph spoke,  
crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Relax. He probably lost track of time somewhere," the vampire spoke,  
his eyes wandering around the area. The real question was where he lost  
track of time.

Lupinex sniffed up at the air, recoiling from the smell. It was foil.  
Horrible even. What could be the horrible source of that smell? For one  
thing, he didn't want to find out. He shook his head, trying to rid his  
sensitive nose of the scent but it did no good. It stayed there.  
Tormenting him. Urging him. It wouldn't leave him alone until he went to  
it.

"Something doesn't smell right..." he spoke, glaring at the direction of  
the smell. His fellow teammates looked at each other before looking back  
at him, intrigued by what he said. Before they could question what he  
meant, the werewolf bounded away, ready to find the source of the  
smell.

It was weak from where he previously stood but as he followed the scents  
wavering path it got stronger and stronger. He was unaware if his  
teammates were following or not. It didn't matter at the moment. All  
that mattered was finding the source of it the putrid smell.

And upon finding it, his insides ran cold.

There before him, laying face down in a mess of bloody snow, lay his  
dear friend. His heart beat rapidly in pure panic. He could see Zomb's  
beyblade broken and shattered in pieces in a lid in front of him. Had he  
lost a beyblade battle and his life too? Or was he killed first and then  
his beyblade destroyed? All in all, who would do such a thing to this  
gentle giant? Sanguinex and Cenotaph joined him soon and they in turn  
took in the sight before them. Upon seeing it, the mummy immediately  
regurgitated his dinner into the snow to his left, unable to keep it  
down. It didn't matter that this wasn't a flesh marring murder. His  
friend, dead, in his own blood was what was sickening to him.

"H-how...?"

The vampire leader was the first to advance on the scene. He took  
careful measures to not step on his friends blood or any body parts, not  
wanting to insult his former companion. Kneeling down, he struggled to  
turn over the larger mans body, deaths stiffness already setting in. He  
frowned at the site of his slit throat. No wonder there was so much  
blood around him. His pale hand reached forward, closing Zomb's open  
eyes.

"We must find out who did this..." Lupinex growled.

"We can and we will," Sanguinex assured, walking back to his teammates.  
"Cenotaph, waste no time in thinking who could have it out for us."

"Right away," the mummy said, nodding his affirmative.

"Come you to trouble with your potent sneer. The Feast of Life! Or...are  
you driven here?"

The Dark Bladers were immediately at attention, standing with their  
backs to each other. Their suspect was still around. And as soon as they  
found the person, they would kill her just like their friend was. But  
where was this person? The way their voice echoed in the dark alley made  
it seem like they were everywhere. But they had to be somewhere close.

"Show yourself!" Lupinex growled, sharp canines bared for a fight.

Footsteps in the snow made them turn to where their friends body lay.  
There before them stood a girl, blood splattered on her form from the  
waist down. No doubts about it. They could tell it was Zomb's blood.  
Growls escaped their throats, deep and raspy. They were now out for  
blood and they planned on getting it. No matter what.

"To Pleasure's Sabbath, by dead lusts that stir. And goad your moving  
corpse on with a spur?" Without a grunt of effort, she kicked the  
zombie's body out of the way. Gasps of shock and disgust escaped them  
for the act that occurred to their fallen friend. "Or do you hope, when  
sing the violins, and the pale candle-flame lights up our sins." She  
raised her arm, revealing her beyblade and launcher all set for another  
battle. "To drive some mocking nightmare far apart, and cool the flame  
hell lighted in your heart?"

Lupinex growled, anger boiling in his veins. How dare she treat his  
friend like that? Like Zomb was some homeless man on the streets. He  
wasn't! He was a kind man. One of the kindest you would ever meet. Sure,  
he was big and brawly but he was a gentle giant at heart. He wouldn't,  
couldn't, even hurt a fly! And yet here he was. Dead in a dirty alley by  
the hands of a murderer. It was unnatural and saddening. And anger  
surged through the werewolf's body. He wasted no time in pulling up his  
beyblade and launcher.

"Are you insane?" his brother snapped, grabbing his younger brothers  
arm. "We don't know her or her skills or what she can physically do-"

"I don't care!" the werewolf snapped, glaring at Sanguinex. "She killed  
Zomb, brother. She KILLED him!"

The vampire's eye twitched at being cut off while he was speaking but  
his brother was right. Their friend was killed. Whether or not they knew  
who she was or what she can do to them wasn't important. What as more  
important was getting revenge for their fallen comrade. And they were  
going to get it. Sanguinex glanced at Cenotaph, who nodded in assurance,  
and they too pulled out their beyblades and launcher. The female had  
already dumped the contents of the lid onto the frankenstein's body and  
placed it back into the snow. They were all set as they looked at  
each other, the murderer looking at the Darkbladers and vice versa.  
Something told them that this was going to be long a battle and they  
were ready for it.

And the beyblades were released.

The Darkbladers were immediately bashing against the purple beyblade.  
Relentless attacks one after another from each of them crashed into the  
females beyblade. It faltered and wobbled as it was pushed around and  
there was a look of surprise on the murderers face. She actually felt  
like she was going to lose this match. But that wasn't going to happen.  
She would make sure it didn't happen. She would make sure they lost  
everything. Her eyes widened as well as a eerie grin on her face. Her  
dark green hues seemed to glow red as her beyblade straightened up and  
sped at its top speed, creating a small wind current that made the  
monsters beyblades falter in movement.

"Fathomless well of fault and foolishness! Eternal alembic of antique  
distress!" she spoke loudly, her voice melodic. "Still o'er the curved,  
white trellis of your sides. The sateless, wandering serpent curls and  
glides."

Her beyblade glowed before once again her faithful bitbeast arose from  
it's home. It gave its blood curdling scream, sending shivers through  
the three males spines. But they still stood their ground ready for  
anything that she threw at them. They just weren't expecting something  
like this. Banshee knocked and slammed into the blades as they  
approached her, not once letting them get an attack in. Where did she  
get this kind of power? Was it when her bit beast was released? Or was  
it the power of her words? It couldn't be! ...Could it.

"Do not let up! Keep attacking her and let us revenge Zomb!" Sanguinex  
announced, his beyblade glowing to release Drac-Attack into the world.  
The vampire rose from the spinning beyblade and released a bat-like  
screech.

"We won't give up! This is for him! Wolf Storm attack!" Lupinex  
assured, his own beyblade glowing to release his werewolf bit with a  
loud howl.

"And we'll make sure you get turned into the proper authorities!"  
Cenotaph released Sarcophaion, delighted to hear his mummy's dulled  
roared.

Together as a triad, they lunged forward to the Banshee, ready to give  
it their all no matter what. The four collided, banging against one  
another without a care in the world. Above them, the Banshee was  
overpowered by the much larger and stronger bitbeast. Both her and her  
handler could take on one, maybe even two at a time, but three? It was  
all too much. But still, did it mean that our antagonist would give up?  
Of course not. She had a mission to fulfill. Even if it brought her  
death, she was going to do it. A smug grin graced her face as she stared  
up at the battle above. She was not surprised by the outcome since she  
knew who would have the upper hand at the end.

"And truth to tell, I fear lest you should find, among us here, no  
lover to your mind." She looked back at them, taking in their confused  
looks with a smile. "Which of these hearts beat for the smile you gave?  
The charms of horror please none but the brave."

Lupinex growled, feeling more than just anger. He was enraged by how  
easy she took this. It was like she had no conscious. No soul. Like she  
didn't even exist. And that was what made him snap. "Get her, Wolf  
Storm! Let's knock her out of here and get rid of her for good!"

His beyblade pushed past the others, immediately sending a barrage of  
attacks at the Banshee. Over and over again he sent strong after strong  
attack at the female, wanting to finish her off quickly. Little did he  
know that that was exactly what she wanted. Her eyes widen in pure  
delight as her bitbeast sprung into action. Banshee wasted no time in  
returning the relentless attack in sevenfold. While the beyblade  
attacked and chipped off pieces of the beyblade, the bitbeast slashed  
with her long nails at the werewolf, artificial fur flying everywhere.

The Darkbladers watched as their comrade's bitbeast was torn to  
shreds. They were all too shocked to move or even react. Who heard of a  
bit beast doing such a thing to one of their kind? Once Lupinex released  
a painful howl did their focus come back to them. The werewolf had  
fallen to the floor, curled up in a fetal position, clutching his chest  
as pained whimpers escaped his clenched teeth. Sanguinex was the first  
to react and immediately sent Drac-Attack to aid his brother. But even  
his attacks did no good. His beyblade smashed into the female's blade  
but it did no good. All it had was bloodlust for Wolf Storm. It ignored  
all other attacks and pummeled the werewolf beyblade until it shattered  
into pieces, bitchip and bitbeast as well.

The mysterious female cackled into the night. "Your eyes' black gulf,  
where awful broodings stir, brings giddiness; the prudent reveller sees,  
while a horror grips him from beneath..." Her grinned widened once again  
until it mocked even the Cheshire cat. "The eternal smile of thirty-two  
white teeth."

She was not human. It was clear to them now that she was far from it.  
Even worse then they were! If she took Zomb's life after he lost...did  
that mean they were next if they lost? Then they would have to make sure  
they didn't lose. They needed revenge for not only Zomb but Lupinex as  
well.

Cenotaph growled in annoyance. "That was a pointless endeavor! If your  
brother had kept his cool we could have taken her down!"

"Shut up!" Sanguinex snapped. "It doesn't matter what he did. We have to  
get rid of her. Right now, that is out goal!"

She smiled as the beyblades approached and rammed into her continuously.  
"For he who has not folded in his arms a skeleton, nor fed on graveyard  
charms, recks not of furbelow, or paint, or scent, when horror comes the  
way the Beauty went."

The beyblades smashed and throttled one another, neither ready to give  
in to fatigue. They were putting up a great fight. They seemed to  
memorize her attack pattern and found ways to dodge her attacks. Bravo  
to them. But it wouldn't be enough. If they wanted to win, they  
shouldn't have entered battle in the first place. Banshee once again  
increased her speed and started to throttle the other inferior  
beyblades. It didn't matter who should go first, she took her time  
ripping both apart. She would attack Drac-Attack a few times before  
immediately give the same treatment to Sarcophaion. Cenotaph and  
Sanguinex watched in horror as their bitbeast were torn to pieces like  
Zomb's and Lupinex's before them. It was horrifying to watch. Not to  
mention the brutal pain that attacked their bodies as their  
beyblades were destroyed. Before they knew it, the bitbeasts were gone,  
beyblades destroyed into little pieces.

A hysterical cackle was released into the night, louder and more  
maddening than before. "O irresistible, with fleshless face, say to  
these dancers in their dazzled race: 'Proud lovers with the paint above  
your bones, ye shall taste death, musk scented skeletons!'"

Looks of horror crossed all three of the Dark Bladers faces. They knew  
that she was completely serious. They had to escape. Now and fast. But  
where could they go? Well, obviously behind them but they would have to  
be quick. If they weren't, then they would be signing their own death  
certificate.

"Y-you won't get off easy next time!" the vampire warned, lifting his  
week brother off the ground to make a hasty escape. "Next time, we will  
have our-hyguck!" Lupinex watched in horror as his brothers throat was  
slit in one smooth motion, a crimson waterfall cascading down the dying  
body's chest. Centoaph couldn't help but back away from the two.

The murderer held the bloody knife, the same psychotic look on her  
face. "With Antinobs, dandies with plump faces. Ye varnished cadavers,  
and grey Lovelaces. Ye go to lands unknown and void of breath, drawn by  
the rumor of the Dance of Death."

The werewolf dropped his now dying brothers body, cringing at the pained  
gurgled noise he made when he fell. "Y-you're crazy!" He bolted to turn  
and run but didn't get far before even his throat was slit and his on  
blood fell from his slowly dying body.

"From Seine's cold quays to Ganges' burning stream, the mortal troupes  
dance onward in a dream." She looked up at the sky, smiling fondly at  
it. "They do not see, within the open sky, the Angel's sinister trumpet  
raised on high..."

The sound of crunching snow reached her ears and brought her attention  
back. She watch as Cenotaph ran away, eager to make his escape. He  
didn't want to die. He didn't he wanted to live! But she was going to  
let him live. Of course she wouldn't. She reached inside the bosom of  
her dress, pulling out a gun and taking aim at the mummy.

"In ever clime and under every sun, Death laughs at ye, mad mortals as ye  
run. And oft perfumes herself with myrrh, like ye and mingles with your  
madness..." And she fired the gun, making sure it hit him through the  
head directly.

"Irony."


	2. Mourning Period

Fufufufufufu~. Chapter 2 is finally upon us! I don't own any Beyblade characters mentioned in this story. I do own the plot and Morana. And the names I gave the Darkbladers is just something I randomly gave them cause I thought it fit them. Reviews are loved along with the reviewer while flames will be used to burn the murderers hate.

* * *

"Tyson!"

Said male fell out of bed with a start, falling on the ground with a  
heavy thud. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the aching  
bump that started to form there. This wasn't the first time this had  
happened. Sure, it was his fault for liking to sleep in but did his  
grandfather have to wake him up with such a loud voice? He thought it  
was unnecessary.

"Grandpa! Can't you wake me up like a normal person?" the beyblade  
champion yelled back.

"Well, if you spent more time practicing than you do sleeping than maybe  
I would, dawg!"

Tyson sighed. It was funny to hear his grandfather talk the modern talk  
but sometimes he wished he talked and acted like a normal grandfather.  
Oh well. You can't choose who you're related to. The champion changed  
into his usual attire, ready for the day ahead. He was, of course, going  
to "teach" Beyblade to the kids at the local park. It was one of the  
things he did to kill time on the weekends and boy was it fun. Not only  
did he help kids get deeper into the beyblading world but he even got to  
show off his beyblading moves! What a stroke to his ego.

Tyson ran down the stairs of his room, slipping on his signature hat.  
"I'm off, Grandpa!"

"Tyson!"

The bluenette immediately dodged to the left, narrowly missing his  
grandfathers kendo stick. "Geez, Grandpa. Trying to give me a heart  
attack?"

The old teacher stood up and pointed his weapon at his grandson.  
"Listen, my man! Beybattling is important but you gotta remember about  
your sword swinging skills too!"

"I'll take that into consideration but right now I'm late!" Tyson wasted  
no time in running out of the dojo and home, heeding none of his  
grandfathers yelling.

With a large smile he continued to run through his little beyblading  
town. He was quite known in the place. He was known as the town's  
champion and the world champion. Of course he would be well known. Every  
beyblader in the area wanted to be him. Hell, maybe every beyblader in  
the world wanted to be him! And who wouldn't want to be him. He had fame  
and glory. That's all he wanted. It was a huge brush to his ego and he  
enjoyed it.

Upon entering the park, he slid in on his feet, cheerful as ever. "Never  
fear! Tyson the World Champ is here!"

And yet, the park was empty.

The bluenette scratched his head in confusion. This had never happened  
before. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"We sent them all home."

Turning, he watched as Ray and Max approached him, sullen looks on their  
faces. Something didn't seem right. As if something bad had happened to  
one of them. "Huh? What did you guys do that for?"

The two beybladers look at each other. The thought "Which one should tell  
him?" passed their eyes. And yet both were reluctant to say anything.

Tyson, having caught on to their reluctant moods, narrowed his eyes at  
them. "Alright, what's going on you guys?"

The blonde sighed, closing his bright blue eyes. "Something  
happened..."

"And...?"

Ray placed a hand on Max's shoulder, feeling the younger boy shaking.  
This wasn't surprising. Although they weren't close to them they were  
still friends and had helped each other. It hurt finding out what had  
happened.

"Something happened to the Dark Bladers..." the cat-like male answered.

Shock had racked his system when he heard this. "W...what happened to  
them...?"

Ray looked away, trying to keep his voice from cracking when he talked.  
"Someone...murdered them..."

Tyson looked down at the ground below. His throat ached. His eyes  
burned. His whole body changed. He couldn't believe it had happened. Who  
would murder them? They never did anything wrong. They may have threaten  
the Bladebreakers but that was their way of asking them for help. And  
they were forgiven for that. So who would kill them?

"Come on. The Chief has the news video set up at his place," Ray spoke  
softly, placing his hands on the shoulders of his teammate.

The champion looked up at his slightly taller friend. The tears were  
evident in his eyes and it sent a sharp jolt of pain in the ravenettes  
heart. He wished he wasn't the bearer of bad news but he was. He just  
needed to be there for his friend. Like a good friend. Tyson nodded,  
wiping at his eyes with his forearm.

"Ok..."

Kenny. The main know-it-all of the beyblading town. Whatever you wanted  
to know about beyblading, he would know it. He was a genius. He made all  
the beyblades the Bladebreakers have ever used. And they went for  
victory with them. It was no surprise. He studied their beyblades for so  
long that he knew what stats they excelled at and what they needed help  
with. He was the one who helped them achieve their goals. Him and the  
wonderful and more experienced help of his trapped bitbeast Dizzy. She  
was the second brain behind the group.

Right now he was busy typing away at his laptop, which held Dizzy safe  
and warm as his personal A.I. Kenny was the first one to hear the news.  
He had been sent an email from one of his many associates he had made  
when he traveled around the world. The subject had read "URGENT. OPEN  
IMMEDIATELY". And he did. Attached to the email was a news cast about  
the death of the Darkbladers. Murdered in the dark of the night. Three  
were stabbed while one was killed with one shot to the head. The bodies  
were immediately identified and although Kenny did not recognize the  
names of the four beybladers he recognized the faces.

And sorrow overwhelmed him.

They may have kidnapped him but it was only to ask for help. They never  
hurt him and when it was only the five of them, they were really kind  
to him. The growls and threats were only for public show. They didn't  
deserve to die. Despite his sadness, he was busy preparing a new  
beyblade for Tyson. It wasn't a cruel thing to do. He was sad. Really  
sad over the deaths of his friends but he didn't want to cry anymore. He  
cried when he saw the faces of the four fellow beybladers. He cried so  
much that his keyboard was soaked and was almost ruined. After an hour  
of crying, he picked up his phone and contacted his fellow partners.  
While he cleaned his keyboard, he was able to get a hold of Ray and Max.  
Kai's phone was turned off for some odd reason and Tyson had already  
left for the park. It was a good thing that he asked Max and Ray to send  
the littler children home. They shouldn't have to teach while knowing  
their friends had died. With the teammates informed, he had to do  
something to keep the tears away. That was why he was working on this  
new beyblade.

A knock on the door jolted him from his concentration. "C-come in."

The three Bladebreakers walked in, giving Kenny a sad smile. "Hey,  
Chief," Max greeted, waving lightly at his friend.

Kenny smiled at them, equal sadness in his own. "Hey, guys..."

The three walked in. Max and Tyson took a seat on the bed while Ray  
remained standing. The sadness that was in them all filled the room  
quickly. They all looked at each other before looking back down at their  
feet. Max shuddered, having the urge to cry again. Seeing this, Tyson  
reached over and rubbed the blonde's back.

"It's okay, Max...It's okay to cry for them. I want to cry too," the  
champion said, choking on his words slightly.

And that's what did it. Max threw himself at the bluenette and fell  
apart. He cried as hard and as loud as he could possibly do. Tyson  
stroked his friends back, his own tears falling from his brown eyes. Ray  
himself couldn't stop himself from crying. He covered his eyes, trying  
to hide his tears to no avail. Although he had cried his eyes until they  
were dry previously he still started to cry again. Their emotions just  
exploded out of them for their fallen friend. It didn't matter that they  
barely knew. What matter was that they knew them and that was what truly  
mattered.

Another hour had passed before they had all calmed down. Kenny wiped his  
tears away with a tissue before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry for  
having to show you this but you must see it."

The team gathered around the brains of the group as he set to work.  
Pulling up the web browser, they could already see that the news video of  
the murder was all set for them. Kenny looked at the trio, making sure  
they were ready before clicking the play button.

"...The murder had occurred sometime between 6PM through 12AM. The  
victims were 4 young boys around the age of 17 to 19. The bodies were  
identified as Xander Burak, age 19, his younger brother Bleddyn Burak,  
age 17, Akenation Rangi, age 19, and Genesis Gareth, age 18. Three of  
the boys had their throats slit while one was shot with a single bullet  
to the head. No evidence of the weapons were found yet and no one seemed  
to hear them during the night..."

Kenny paused it after that. "I think that's all that needs to be  
said...right...?"

The three beybladers nodded. Their stomachs had clenched tightly upon  
seeing the vast amounts of blood in the snow. Who could do such a thing?  
They were innocent people who did nothing wrong. The Bladebreakers were  
repeating these words in their head. They had to do something from  
them.

"Why don't we have a memorial for them..." Max suggested, rubbing his  
slightly tearing eyes. "We can do it with the Majestics. I'm sure they  
heard about this and want to do the same thing."

"That sounds like a great idea. I still have connections with Robert so  
I'm sure he'll have no problem contacting the other Majestics and  
telling them what we want to do," Kenny spoke, a sad smile on his lips.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ray agreed, crossing his arms across his  
chest.

The champion on the other hand had a sullen look on his face. "Should we  
tell Kai about this plan?"

The Chief sighed before turning back to his computer. "I tried calling  
him but his phone if off. I was going to try calling him again soon."

Tyson pounced on the younger male. "Well, then call him!"

The brunette jumped in shock, his glasses falling down onto the bridge  
of his nose. "Tyson! Don't scare me like that!" The champion only  
chuckled as he watched his friend reach over to grab his phone.

The slate haired boy stared at his phone, finding miss calls from Kenny.  
He frowned at them. Why would Kenny call him? Sure, the two kept in  
touch but only through emails. Why would he call all of a sudden. He  
leaned back in his seat, trying to block out all the other passengers  
noises. God, why did he fly second class and not first? He could afford  
it. It was always loud in second class. Crying babies, yelling parents,  
snoring people, everyone.

A small smirk graced his lips. He knew the reason. He wanted to feel  
like he was still beyblading. Traveling the world with his teammates,  
defeating all that opposed them. That was what he missed the most. And  
he gave it all away to help run the company. Sure, him and his father  
had fallen on bad terms but everything was fine now and he decided to  
help his old man with the company. With his grandfather gone, his dad  
needed all the help he could get until he got into the swing of things.  
When that happened, Kai would leave the company.

The familiar tune of his ring tone reached his ears. Looking down at it,  
he could see Kenny's name flashing on the screen. He huffed in surprise  
before answering.

"What's up?"

"Kai! Thank goodness I caught you!" the younger male exclaimed happily.

Kai rolled his eyes at the males happiness before grunting in response.  
"Yeah. I saw your missed calls so I figured you'd call me sooner or  
later. So what's with the call all of a sudden? You usually email me if  
you want to talk."

"Well...that's the thing...one of our fellow beyblading rivals..."

The Russian narrowed his eyes at that. "Who...?"

Kenny remained silent for a while, breathing heavily. It sounded like he  
was trying to keep himself from crying. "The Darkbladers..." He inhaled  
sharply. "...were murdered last night..."

The news hit Kai lightly. He narrowed his eyes, leaning deeper into his  
chair. "I see..." The same stoic man he always was.

"Yeah...We were going to contact the Majestics and ask if they wanted to  
plan a memorial for them somewhere..."

"Hm...Sounds good. I'm on a plane ride from Russia to you all anyway. We  
can discuss it more later, ok?" the Russian asked, rubbing the back of  
his head.

"Sure. That sounds great." He could hear the brunette chuckle lightly.  
"Your finally going to visit us and catch up, huh, Kai?"

At that, the older male couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. I guess so.  
Anyway, talk to you later."

Before he received a response, he hung up. He straighten himself in his  
seat, sighing in exasperation. It was hard to believe that they were  
dead. They weren't bad guys at all and they weren't part of a bad crowd.  
But what initiated for them to be murdered? Was it some sort of revenge  
plan? Or was it just someone wanting a thrill and decided to kill? There  
were a million and one possibilities. And thinking of each one was  
starting to make his head hurt. He closed his eyes, trying to ease the  
pain even if by a little bit.

The sounds of small grunting reached his ears. Now, he would usually  
never pay anything around him no mind but for this he did. He didn't  
understand why. He opened one of his eyes and watched as a woman  
struggled to open a bottle of pills. Her ebony hair cascaded down her  
shoulders, making it seemed like she was curtained by the night. He  
continued to watch her struggle until she sighed in annoyance and placed  
the bottle on her lunch tray. Soon enough she looked over at him,  
emerald eyes glowing.

"Excuse me but could you help me with this?" she asked, holding the  
bottle out to him.

Kai grunted lightly in annoyance. He really didn't want to but he had to  
give her props. She hadn't bothered him throughout the entire trip. That  
was something new. He grabbed the bottle and quickly opened it.

Narrowing his eyes, he handed it back. "It's a childproof container. You  
forgot to push down and turn."

The female laughed, embarrassed. "Really? Oh wow. I'm sorry. I should've  
seen that."

Kai shrugged before looking over out the window. Well, that was a waste  
of time. He should've just minded his own business.

"Morana."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked back at the pale female. "Excuse me."

She smiled. "My name is Morana." She held out her delicate hand. "And  
you are?"

Kai stared at the girl and her hand before slowly taking it and giving  
it a slight shake. "Kai."

Morana smiled bigger before taking her hand back and returning to the  
book she had on her tray. Upon inspection, he could see that it was a  
poetry book by Edgar Allan Poe. That was surprising. He didn't think  
there were actually young people who read it. They all preferred all this  
rap music and everything modern. It was rare to find someone who was  
into real culture. At least it was a good thing.

The rest of the trip went in silence, Kai drifting in and out of sleep.  
He had been very tired lately. Most likely from staying up late in the  
night to work. Oh well. The life of a businessman was never done at  
times. The plane landed and it was time to go. Finally, he was back to  
where his beyblading journey started. Sure, he wasn't here on beyblading  
business but he was still here. With Morana being in he aisle seat, Kai  
had to wait for her to grab her things and leave before he himself  
could.

"Well, then Kai, maybe I'll see you around," the female said, smiling at  
the male.

Said male nodded slowly and watched her walk down the aisle and exit the  
plane. For some reason...he felt like there was something odd about that  
girl...

But what?


	3. The Fall Of Royalty

The thrid chapter is up because it was validated pretty quickly over on Luna. I don't own any of the Beyblade characters mentioned in this story. I do own the plot and the Killer. The first poem the killer speaks of is called "Brother and Sister" by David Herbert Lawrence. The second poem is called "A Woman's Last Word" by Robert Browning. Both these poems can be read at .

* * *

The cab rolled up to the Granger dojo. It still seemed as old as ever.  
It was nice of Tyson to invite him to stay with them again. It was  
feeling like the good old days more and more. Kai paid the cab driver,  
thanking him before he stepped out with his bags. Taking a deep breath  
of the cold Japan air, he headed inside the Granger grounds. It still  
looked the same as ever. Maybe some remodeling here and there but  
overall, it still looked the same. It felt good to be here. Reaching the  
door, he pulled at the old fashioned bell, hearing it ring loudly.

In no time, rushing footsteps could be heard, getting louder and louder  
by the second. The Beyblade Champion opened the door, a happy look on  
his face before it turned to mock disappointment. "Oh, it's only you. I  
thought it was the pizza guy."

Kai's eye twitched in annoyance. "Thanks for the greeting, Tyson..." He  
threw his carry on bag at the bluenette, smirking as he struggled to  
grab it and fell in his attempts. "I'll be sure to place 'Horrible  
Greeter' on your tombstone when I'm done with you."

Tyson laughed. "It's good to see that you haven't changed. Although you  
do seem to have lighten up a little bit."

The former Captain scoffed at these words. "Hardly. If anything, working  
in an office has made me even more of a hard ass."

The other male laughed hysterically at these words. "Yep! I say it sure  
has!"

Kai grinned, stepping into the home. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Don't  
make me put you to training."

"Oh, I'm so scared! Bring it on, Kai!"

"Hey, is Kai here already?" a voice from inside the dojo questioned.

Said male tilted his head slightly to the side. They were all here?  
Tyson motioned for him to follow him and disappeared down the hall. It  
didn't matter if he lost Tyson or not. In fact, it was quite pointless  
to even tell Kai to follow him. He knew where they were waiting for him.  
He walked down the familiar halls, remembering all the memories that  
happened here. So much had happened. Soon enough, he entered the  
training room. In a circle, the four other Bladebreakers sat, grinning  
at their former champion.

"Hey, Kai!" Kenny greeted, waving lightly.

The slate haired male nodded his head in return. "Hey."

"You know, you looked good in a suit, Kai. Maybe you should trade in  
your scarf for a tie," Max laughed, pointing.

Kai hmphed, loosening his black tie. "Not happening. This is only a  
temporary occupation. Nothing more."

Ray was the next one to chuckle. "Alright, guys. Lets not pick on him  
all night."

"He's right. We have more important things to talk about."

The room became sadly silent when those words finished. Kai sat down in  
the empty spot, unbuttoning his suit jacket. They remained quiet for a  
while. They were still trying to let it sink in. It was still hard to  
believe. Maybe if they saw the bodies, it would be different but they  
knew that they wouldn't be allowed to see them. They would just have to  
slowly accept it. Eyes glanced at everyone. Something had to be said.  
Anything at all. Tyson took this chance to get up and leave the room.  
The teammates all looked at each other, confusion clearly written in  
their eyes, before the champion walked in, a bottle and five glasses in  
his hands.

"I think a toast to them is more appropriate," the champion stated,  
grinning.

The team grinned. Sure, they were underage but who cared? It was there  
own way of tribute to the wanna-be monsters. Tyson poured each of them a  
fair amount, disputing them to each member. They all raised their  
glasses to the heavens, watching the bronze liquid slosh around.

"To the Darkbladers," Tyson announced.

"To the Darkbladers," the rest of the team murmured.

And they gulped down their drinks.

They were part hunters. Expert part hunters. No matter what, whatever  
parts of a beyblade they wanted, they got. They were tough. And yet they  
were fair. If someone returns, wanting their parts back they would do so  
if they lost in a match. They did have their own honor code after all.  
But lately they have been quiet. There were barely any parts that  
interested them. What they found was either worthless or just wasn't up  
to their standards. So in turn, things have become far more boring than  
they have ever planned.

And they were getting sick of it.

King kicked a trashcan away from him, scaring a stray cat that was busy  
eating garbage. "I'm so bored."

"Calm yourself, King. We will find a worthy beyblade soon enough," Queen  
spoke gently to her twin.

The dark skinned male scoffed at her words. "I'd rather it come now. We  
need to update our collection soon anyway."

The female narrowed her eyes at this truth. The would have to. It was a  
thing they always did. But how could they collect beyblades here? They  
had already collected the ones that were the most valuable. They now  
realized that they were limited to what they could obtained. They would  
have to broaden their horizons to get more valuable parts. Perhaps they  
should discuss that when they got home. But for now, they would have to  
figure out how to relieve their current boredom.

Purple streaked in a blur as it crashed into the dented trashcan.

The twins flinched from surprise but regained their composure. The  
beyblade still spun elegantly, its color being highlighted by the moon.  
They've never seen such a dark deep color on a beyblade. Bitbeast maybe;  
beyblade no. They could easily spot the type of parts the mysterious  
blade had. The only thing of value was the attack ring and nothing more.  
They had to have it.

"Well, brother, how shall we take this one?" Queen spoke, readying her  
beyblade.

King smirked, readying his own. "Lets just take it all this time. You  
never know when we may need some spare parts."

"The shorn moon trembling indistinct on her path. Frail as a scar upon  
the pale blue sky. Draws towards the downward slope: some sorrow hath,  
worn her down to the quick, she she faintly fares..."

The twins glanced at one another before looking around them. They were  
in an open street. There were so many places this person could have come  
from. They watched their own breathes of steam flow out of his nose and  
up to the sky, slowly disappearing. Hairs were standing on end. The  
creepy, melodic voice stopped but now footsteps could be heard getting  
louder and louder. Something was approaching them. And they knew that it  
was coming towards them. As the protective big brother, he stepped in  
front of his sister, one of his arms stretched out to the side.

"Along her foot-searched way without knowing why, she creeps persistent  
down the sky's long stairs," the woman spoke as she came into site,  
emrald eyes glowing dimly. "Same day they see, though I have never seen,  
the dead moon heaped within the new moon's arms..."

King rolled his eyes at the poetic woman. "As if I didn't have enough  
boredom inducers..."

Queen chuckled lightly. "But at least the owner of the beyblade has  
arrived. Look."

The purple beyblade zoomed to its owner feet and she reached down to  
pick it up. Having the beyblade in her hand, her emerald eyes gazed at  
her opponents. Before long, she placed her beyblade in her launcher,  
aiming it at the two bladers. The twins looked at each other, as if  
talking through telepathy at one another. To battle or not to battle?  
That was the question. They did need the parts she had. And it was two  
again one. There was no doubt in their minds that they could defeat her.  
It was two against one. There was no way she could win.

They smirked, looking at the female.

The Yin Yang twins readied their launcher and beyblades, aiming it at  
the woman. This was going to be fun. For them of course.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!"

The beyblades were released and both the mysterious purple beyblade and  
Ariel collided. The unknown beyblade landed but wobbled for a moment  
before Gabriel came out of no where and knocked it around. They surely  
knew how to battle together. Each attack was dealt with the other in  
mind. How can I help my twin get this enemy? If I attack from above,  
will my twin be able to assist in knocking it even more off it's axis?  
This was all necessary. It's what always helped them to win. Without  
thinking about these things, they would never be able to win.  
Fortunately for them, they always had future plans for their battles.  
Making sure that they had their future battles planned out. That was  
their true key to victory. Plans for all battles.

"For surely the fragile, fine young thing had been too heavily burdened  
to mount the heavens so." The ebony haired female raised her hands as  
she watched the beyblades do battle, folding over her heart. "But my  
heart stands still, as a new, strong dread alarms me; might a young girl  
be heaped with such shadow of woe?"

Queen raised a delicate eyebrow up her forehead. "What is she talking  
about?"

Her brother shook his head. "I don't know. It sounds like a poem of some  
sort." He scoffed. "If she wanted to talk during a battle, the least she  
could be talking about is how scared she was."

And afraid she should be. Right now, her beyblade was being pummeled by  
the twin beyblades. When one hit from the back, the other hit from the  
front. When one attacked the left side, the other attacked the right.  
There was no way she would be able to get an attack in. They had her  
cornered. Just what they wanted her to be. They would win. They knew  
they would.

The female looked up at the starry winter sky, admiring the view. "Since  
Death from the mother moon has pared us down to the quick, and cast us  
forth like shorn, thin moons, to travel an uncharted way among the  
myriad thick, strewn stars of silent people, and luminous litter-"

"ENOUGH!" King yelled, punching the wall with a side of his fist. "I'm  
tired of this poetry bull crap!" His beyblade, Ariel, in his fit of anger  
sped away from it's twin, Gabriel. It pummeled the purple beyblade  
alone, not once letting up.

"King, what are you doing?" his sister snapped. She felt betrayed by  
her brothers actions. They were good alone but together they were great!  
Why was he doing this?

The female's mouth twitched upwards in a mock smile. "-of lives which  
sorrows like mischievous dark mice chavel. To nought, diminishing each  
star's glitter." Her hands slid across her arms in a tender way. "Since  
death has delivered us utterly, naked and white. Since the month of  
childhood is over, and we stand alone..."

Her beyblade increased in speed, it's bitchip glowing lightly. Before  
long, her bitbeast had appeared. Banshee towered over the twins and  
screeched her glass shattering screech. Queen raised her hands and  
covered her ears, trying to block out the scream. King did the same but  
he kept his eyes wide open. The sight of his beyblade being ruthlessly  
attack by an opponent that was weak just a few moments ago was  
unbelievable. Where did she get this kind of power?

"Since the beloved, faded moon that set us alight is delivered from us  
and pays no heed through we moan," the female spoke, staring up at the  
moon above, "in sorrow, since we stand in bewilderment, strange and  
fearful to sally forth down the sky's long range."

She walked through the beyblade battlefield, the beyblades twisting and  
turning through her legs. She stood before King, staring up into his  
dark eyes and he stared back. He had an angry scowl on his face while  
she had an amused grin. Queen stood to the side, eyes full of worry and  
fear. She didn't know what was going on. She, of course, knew what the  
scream of a Banshee meant. Someone hear was going to die. There was no  
doubt in her mind that this strange woman was not on the Banshee's death  
list. Surely the beyblade wouldn't kill it's owner.

The ravenette raised a pale hand and cupped the dark skinned boys face.  
"We may not cry to her to sustain us here. We may not hold her shadow  
back from the dark. Oh, let us here forget, let us take the sheer,  
unknown that lies before us, bearing the ark of the covenant onwards  
where she cannot go."

She reached into her bosom, pulling out the gun she always carried. Both  
of the twins eyes widen in shock and fear. This was it. Someone was  
going to die. But damn it all, in flight or fight, they had chosen  
neither. Both had been frozen in fear. She pushed the barrel of the gun  
to the underside of his chin, smiling her Cheshire cat smile that  
covered most of her face.

"Let us rise and leave her now..." In a split second, the female  
redirected the gun, pulling the trigger. The bullet hit Queen directly  
in the forehead. Queen barely cried out in pain before she fell face  
down into the ground, dead. "...she will never know."

"Queen!" King exclaimed, sadness enveloping him. But soon, anger quickly  
took over and he finally reacted.

He wrapped his strong hands around the slim neck and pushed the female  
against the wall. He was reluctantly refraining himself from cutting off  
her air so that she could die herself. It was his only sister. She was  
the only thing he had left. And now she was gone. And here was the  
killer, smiling at him with a Cheshire cat smile. Oh how it made him  
gag. He should just finish her off now.

"Let's contend no more, Love. Strive nor weep; all be as before, Love,  
-Only sleep!"

King narrowed his eyes at her. Just what was she ranting about now?

She raised her hand, cupping his face again. "What so wild as words are?  
I and thou. In debate, as birds are, hawk on bough!"

The man released his opponent. "You're sick in the head..." He walked  
away from her, noticing that the beyblades were still battling, Gabriel  
even harder now that his owner was dead. He kneeled beside his sisters  
body, raising her up into his arms and lap.

"See the creature stalking while we speak! Hush and hide the talking,  
cheek on cheek!" The female watched the beyblades do battle. A grin  
slowly appeared on her face as Gabriel burst into pieces, leaving only  
one left.

"Just shut up and leave us alone!" King snapped, not daring to peek at  
his sisters killer.

She only grinned her Cheshire cat grin. "What so fault as truth is,  
false to thee? Where the serpent's tooth is shun the tree..."

He didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to be left alone and  
deal with the death of his sister. Nothing more.

"Where the apple reddens, never pry-lest we lose our Edens, Eve and  
I..."

She looked back at the other male once even Ariel lost her battle,  
exploding into pieces, bitchip and all. To think she did all this over  
one kill. It was astounding. But not enough to pressure her away from  
what she would have to do.

"Be a god and hold me with a charm! Be a man and hold me with thine  
arm!" She slowly walked to the man that was now broken. "Teach me...only  
teach, Love. As I ought, I will speak thy speech, Love. Think thy  
thought-"

She stared down at the brother and sister pair and for them, her heart  
slightly broke. "Meet, if thou require it, both demands, laying flesh  
and spirit in thy hands."

She drew the knife from her boot, staring at the blade that had killed  
once before. "That shall be to-morrow. Not to-night; I must bury sorrow;  
out of sight..." She kneeled behind him wrapping her arms around his  
shoulders. "-Must a little weep, Love, foolish me! ...And so fall  
asleep, Love..." And she pulled her arm back, slicing his neck with her  
knife. King's crimson liquid dripped down his white uniform and onto his  
sisters pale form.

"Loved by thee."


	4. For The King And Queen

Wow! It's been a long time since I updated. The way I do things is...weird. Anyway! let's continue!br /  
br /  
I don't own any Beyblade characters mentione din the fic. I do own my character Morana, the killer, and the killers /

* * *

Tyson was the first one to wake up and boy was it horrible. His head  
pounded with pain every time he moved. Hell, it felt like their were  
jack hammers going off in his head constantly. That was the pain he  
felt. Who the hell suggested they drink their sorrows away? Oh wait, it  
was him. Damn him and his stupidity. Maybe next time they should just  
have candy. He'd take a sugar rush over a hangover any day. The beyblade  
champion looked around the training dojo. All the Bladebreakers were  
scatter around, empty shot glasses by them. Kenny was sprawled out  
beside him, his glasses skewed on his face as he snored loudly. Ray and  
Max were tangled in each other, a lovey-dovey smile on their faces as  
they slept face to face. He would have to take a picture of that before  
they woke up. Kai on the other hand was pulled into a fetal position,  
looking like he hadn't drank any alcohol at all. Lucky bastard.

"This is the last time I drink..." Tyson stated, standing up. He yawned  
as he made his way through the dojo to his room. He needed a change of  
clothes and to brush his teeth. The taste of alcohol needed to get out  
of his mouth.

"...the bodies of twins King and Queen Stradford, both ages 22, were  
found murdered near our own Beyblading Arena..."

He was wide awake as soon as he heard this. Tyson ran back and into the  
kitchen area. He barely paid attention to what his grandfather was  
cooking, his eyes glued to the small TV screen. Sure enough, the Part  
Hunters still photographs were staring back at him. He felt a shiver go  
down his spine as he stared at their cold eyes. It happened to him to  
this day, even when they were dead. In fact, knowing that they were now  
dead chilled him even more.

"Their murders seem too mimic the murders of four Beybladers that had  
happened over in Paris. One of them was shot and the other had their  
throat slit right after the death of the other twin. No murder weapon  
was found nor did anyone seem to hear or see anything. Is this murderer  
that skilled in what he does? Or is he..."

The TV shut off at that moment.

The champion blinked before looking around for the culprit. Kai stood in  
the doorway, running fingers through his disheveled hair. In his other  
hand, the TV remote resided.

"What was that for?" Tyson demanded to know, sounding annoyed.

"You heard all you needed to know about their deaths. You don't need to  
hear more," Kai spoke, yawning right after.

The champion growled. To him, it sounded like Kai was disrespecting the  
power bladers. And that was just wrong. It wasn't right! They deserved  
to be honored just like everyone else! Tyson rushed over to his former  
captain and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"How can you say that?" he snapped. "They were good, no, great bladers!  
Don't you think they deserve to have the announcement of their death  
listened to?"

Kai only stared down at the champion. There was no anger or surprise in  
his eyes over what his friend had done. No emotion at all. It was like  
he didn't even care. But Tyson should no better. He may have been a cold  
and heartless bastard when they first met but he had definitely changed  
over the years they've known each other. He just never showed it. But  
hidden behind his many layers of protection, he was indeed hurting over  
the fallen distant comrades.

"You heard the announcement, Tyson. That's all you need to hear," he  
responded, narrowing his eyes at the shorter male. "Don't make me repeat  
myself."

Tyson flinched at this realization. This was true. He was so blinded by  
sadness that he took it out on the nearest person, which was Kai. He  
felt like such an asshole now. He sighed and rested his forehead against  
the other male, looking down at their feet. He was ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, Kai..."

Said male raised a hand and patted down the blue bed hair. "It's fine.  
But don't let it happen again or I'll beat the crap out of you."

Tyson grinned, laughing lightly. "Always gotta be the jerk, eh?"

Kai had a ghost of a grin appear on his face. "Exactly." He lightly  
pushed the shorter male away. "We better go break the news to the  
others."

Tyson nodded in agreement, much to his dismay. He didn't want to be the  
bearer of bad news but he had to be. He walked past his former captain  
and head back down the path he recently took. He could hear Kai  
following him from a distance. At least he was around for some sort of  
support. But he was afraid. Deeply afraid. He wasn't sure how his  
friends would react. They had already lost the Dark Bladers. He could  
only imagine what they would feel when he broke the news about the Part  
Bladers being killed. Even now it pained him to think about it. But he  
had to do it. He just had to.

As he came into the training area, he watched as the boys slowly tried  
to drain the sleep from their system. He could even see Max and Ray  
awake and apart. Damn. He didn't get a chance to take that picture. Oh  
well. There was always next time. He cleared his throat, making all  
their eyes fall on him.

"How do you guys feel?"

"Like a truck hit me," Kenny answered, fixing his skewed glasses.

"Agreed," the other two stated.

"Well...it's about to get worse..." Immediately they were at attention.  
Their eyes trained on him with intensity. Immediately, Tyson felt the  
weight of the world on his shoulders. And it scared him. "Well...King  
and Queen are dead."

A mixture emotions crossed their faces. Confusion. Anger. Realization.  
And the sadness. They couldn't believe that another one of their  
comrades had been slain. What was going on here? Why was this happening  
to them? Who was next? Were they going to be next? The very thought  
terrified them. The only thing they could do was pray.

"Was it the same way as them...?" Kenny dared to ask.

Tyson only nodded. That should be enough of an answer. And it was. The  
beyblade genius looked down at his lap, shuddering. They stayed silent.  
A moment of silence for the fallen royalty. They deserved it. They truly  
do.

Kai interrupted it with a deep sigh. "I need to go handle something for  
my father and the company." He walked past his former teammates and went  
to his bags. He grabbed only his work case, leaving his suitcase behind.  
"I won't be gone long so when I come back we can have toast for them  
too."

They nodded. It sounded like a good plan. "Alright, Kai. Have a good  
day," Kenny stated, waving to the departing male.

And they sat in silence, none of them knowing what to do. It was  
depressing. Losing two groups of friends in a matter of days. It was  
scary. Anyone of them could be next. And if one member of a team was  
targeted, all of the team members would be killed. Who wouldn't be  
scared of something like that? They could only hope and pray that no one  
else would be targeted. The world didn't need anymore young deaths.

"I should start talking to Robert about the idea..." Kenny remembered,  
standing up with Dizzy under his arm.

"Alright, Chief," Tyson said, walking over to the remaining two male.  
"We're just gonna go train and let out some steam, right guys?"

Ray chuckled, a grin on his face. "Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Let's go!" Max said energetically, jumping up into the air and to his  
feet.

The trio all departed to the yard. At least Kenny would have some alone  
time here. He wouldn't have to go home. He sat back down on the floor  
and powered up his friend. Dizzy commented that it was too early to be  
awake and that she would be in sleep mode until she decides when it was  
time to wake up. The brunette only chuckled. He loved how she had such a  
different personality from regular computers. But back to business. He  
immediately opened up his email, looking for Robert's email address  
before clicking it.

He stared at the blank message. He couldn't even begin what to say. He  
was positive that Robert and the others knew about the Darkbladers  
dying. They must have. It was big news among Beybladers. So they must  
have. ...Right? Kenny finally sighed. He knew what to say now.

And so, he started typing.

~*~*~

Robert couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't.  
Whenever he did, some would howl in the the forest and it would  
immediately wake him up. The deaths of the Darkbladers had indeed  
reached him and the other Magestics. He didn't know how the others were  
fairing but he wasn't doing too well. He found it hard to believe. Was  
it that long since they talked to them? No. It had been a long time. He  
just never bothered to deal with associating with them. And it was  
stupid of him. He could also blame it on his busy schedule. But now it  
the schedule has cleaned for a few weeks. Maybe even months. If only it  
had cleared earlier and he associated with them more he may have not  
felt the way he did right now.

He rose from his bed, running his fingers through his hair. With a sigh,  
he exited the warm covers and wandered to his desk. He might as well  
read some emails. He powered up his computer and immediately went to his  
designated area. And Kenny's email address was the first thing he saw.  
Clicking it, he started to read:

Hey Robert.

How have you been? I've been alright over here.

...I'm sure you've already heard about the Dark Bladers. We heard just  
yesterday about it. It's really hitting us hard. And there's no one to  
respect their deaths or to honor them. We were thinking about the  
Bladebreakers and Majestics getting together to hold a memorial for  
them. What do you think? The guys here agree on it. Do you mind asking  
the others what they think? It would be really appreciated.

I'm sorry that I have to cut this message short. I don't know what much  
to say...

Talk to you later.

Kenny

The rich male sighed. He wanted to check his mail to get away from  
that. But it was nice of them to suggest an idea like that. He would  
tell the others as soon as possible. Robert started to type his reply,  
stopping a few times to rub his tired eyes. Soon, the message was one  
it's way to Japan. He stretched, yawning largely. Standing up, he walked  
over to the window and threw open the curtains. Another sleepless night.  
All because he was haunted by their images.

He only hoped that this killer be caught. And soon.

~*~*~

Time passed quickly from that morning. Ray, Max, and Tyson indulged  
themselves in beyblading while Kenny recorded their progress. Like that  
was needed. Kai's actions were unknown to them at the moment. For all  
they knew, he could be in and out of meetings. That was fine. They  
weren't his keeper. And if it helped him not think about the fallen  
beybladers deaths, it was fine by them. Everyone took news of his or her  
mind in their own way. That's how life was. Soon, night came upon them.

They sat once again in circle, staring down at the pizza boxes before  
them. They were waiting for Kai. They were a family. A family that eats  
together stays together. And that's what they were going to do. They  
just had to wait for the former scarf wearing captain.

"...Maybe we should eat now..."

"Really, Tyson, you should at least wait for at least another half  
hour."

"But I'm huuuuuungrrrry..."

"But Kai isn't here yet."

"He'll never get here."

"Just relax, Ty. He'll be here."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Just shut up and eat."

The champion whooped in happiness, opening the box and grabbing a slice  
as Kai walked in. The captain rolled his eyes as he placed his suitcase  
in his usual corner. He loosened up his tie, the fabric having  
suffocated him practically all day. "The least you could have done was  
have enough patience for me to get here."

"Sorry, man. We tried," Tyson assured.

"Yeah, whatever," Kai stated, sitting next to them in a circle.

Silence consumed them as they began to eat. They weren't ready to talk  
yet. All of them could tell. But soon they would and they could...well,  
drink of course. They had a lot of mourning to do today. Gods only know  
how damaged they were going to be if this kept up. With hope the deaths  
will stop. For their sake of their sanity and livers, it better. The  
champion once again stood up and walked out of the room. Whether or not  
they were ready, he sure was. He stared at the many drinks in his  
grandfathers alcohol cabinet. It was mostly sake but if you drank  
enough of it, you would surely get drunk off of it. He grabbed one of  
the biggest bottles and grabbed five small glasses from the drain  
board.

Tyson made his way back to the others, finding them sitting and waiting.  
He grinned holding up the items he gathered. "For King and Queen..."


End file.
